Lord Feng
Summary Lord Feng was the Lord of the town of Vinyaes, and was a relatively fair and noble man who attempted to uphold justice as best he could. When the party visited the town of Vinyaes, Abigael murdered a hideous Alchemist for a shady society of lowlifes, she was assisted by Tudagub in the assassination and the body's disposal. However, due to Tudagub's height he was seen by a number of guards. He allowed Vincent to speak with him at dinner, but did not recieve his discussion of Tudagub well. Vincent then regales him with the tale of the Hellhounds and how the party slew them. When the party attempted to leave the town, he sent a few guards and a wizard to collect them in the name of the law, returning Tudagub to be tried. Throughout the trial process the entire party desperately tried to save Tudagub while Tudagub desperately tried to escape from the jail, resulting in even more crimes and the death of his temporary (and surly) friend. This did not help his case whatsoever. After Vincent revealed his royal heritage, Lord Feng gave Tudagub the chance for trial by combat, and so Vincent fought as his champion. Vincent duelled Sir Belor, an anointed knight, and nearly defeated him (due in part to a luck potion provided by Abigael), but his mercy was his downfall. As people ran to aid Vincent, Tudagub was sentenced to death, but he blasted Feng with a Sunscorch, killing him instantly with a screech of pain. After the party broke out of the guards keeping them barred in, they threatened and seized Lord Feng's corpse and pretended that he still lived; using it as a hostage to attempt to escape. This resulted in Marrrr fleeing and not becoming party to their crimes, allowing the party the opportunity to steal his horses. Aftermath As the party murdered Lord Feng, many other people heard tell of the tale. They were, for instance, initially turned away from Willowbrook and met some difficulties when arriving at Valesburg. With Lord Feng dead, at least according to Jonathon of Willowbrook, the town of Vinyaes seems to be suffering from Ogre attacks, as Willowbrook once was. With the attack upon the Ogre cave, it is unknown if Vinyaes is still suffering from such attacks. ''Key Event''s *He had Tudagub arrested and returned to the town of Vinyaes for trial and execution *He dined with Bregor, Abigael and Vincent prior to the trial of Tudagub. ''Origins *''Lord Feng was likely born in the town of Vinyaes. It is unknown how pure or noble his blood is, or his status among the Lords of the lands, but it is presumably not too extensive when accounting for the general apathy to his demise after a few leagues distance between the party and the town. *''Lord Feng is the father of former party member Lisa'' ''Trivia'' *The townsfolk didn't realise he was dead until the party was long gone. *An arguably fair leader, it was unfortunate that he crossed Vincent Longborn. * However, during a later fight with ogres, one ogre exclaims "you killed Feng! Feng friend!" This either went completely unnoticed by the party, or they assumed Feng was the name of a previously slain ogre. *Lord Feng's guards were the first notable NPCs to use 'Halabreads', which are presumably Halberds made out of bread. Category:Non-Player Character Category:Nobility Category:Week 4 Category:Lisa's Revenge